Kazuya Kusaka
is a Hazard ReBurst Player operating under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service in-game and working at the Espresso Valet cosplay Cafe in reality. Appearance Reality At work, Kazuya wears a butler's outfit consisting of a white wing collar dress shirt; a grey vest; a black bow-tie; a black butler's coat; white gloves; grey striped trousers; a black belt; and black Oxford shoes. Outside of work, he wears a grey t-shirt with an X in yellow emblazoned on it, a black-and-yellow flannel jacket, dark faded jeans with a yellow pattern running down the right pant leg, and dark yellow high-top sneakers. In-Game His in-game outfit consists of black combat pants; a silver belt holding the Code Access Gear terminal on the buckle; dark grey combat boots with yellow lines running down the center of the boots; a black shirt under a dark grey combat vest with yellow details; a set of black fingerless gloves with white bandages underneath, starting from the palm and running halfway up his forearms; and a black jacket with a pronounced collar, silver-colored padded shoulders, an underarm holster, and yellow striping. When he activates his Valvrave armor, he gains a dark grey, mechanical armor with various yellow details and asymmetrical color detail. His left leg has a yellow line running up to the hip armor, while his right leg is mostly dark grey with yellow and purple highlights. The hip armor is dark silver with yellow X patterns. The chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet all feature an angular design; the chest armor being mostly dark grey with yellow X patterns and purple detailing, while the latter two components are mostly yellow with some dark grey lining. Various heat sinks and yellow lines run throughout the suit, providing power throughout from the internal energy source. The visor features glowing purple eyes connecting to the yellow lines on the armor via thinner lines that gradually fade from yellow to purple. The Rave Emitters on his armor are exposed and less armored, allowing him to make Rave Energy constructs in a much more fluid manner. Personality Kazuya is a sociopath. He doesn't truly understand emotions as most people would, and lacks any form of "normal" empathy. All he cares about is his twisted version of love. When he finds a girl that he designates the object of his love, he will manipulate people and their relationships to have the affections of his "crush." He is selfish, doing anything in his power to have the girl of his dreams. If denied the opportunity, he becomes vindictive and will hold a terrible grudge for years. Of course, to seem like a normal person, he presents himself as a calm and kind person who has a slightly "Yandere" air to him, which some of the customers seem to enjoy. Background Kazuya was abandoned by his parents when he was born, instead raised in an orphanage where he developed feelings for a young girl who helped him cope with the older boys who bullied him. This girl was eventually adopted, leaving him defenseless against the older boys until he was finally adopted by a loving couple. By this time, it was already too late. The bullies had turned him into a sociopath with little room for empathy. His adopted parents did what they could to make him feel loved, to make him a functioning human being. All he craved was the embrace of the girl he once knew, but he had accepted the fact that they would most likely never meet again. When he was old enough to live on his own, Kazuya spent a few days job hunting, eventually becoming an employee of the Espresso Valet cafe. Miraculously, the girl who had protected him in the past stopped by, barely remembering Kazuya from the 20-something years since they last saw each other. With his "love" rekindled, he asked her to visit the cafe whenever she could, or at least keep in contact through texts. She then told him to play Hazard ReBurst, as she was an avid gamer and spent lots of her free time in that game. From that day on, Kazuya began playing Hazard ReBurst, affiliated with Nebula Oscillation as she was. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 2: Genten * Occupation - Nebula Oscillation Mercenary * Main Equipment: ** Code Access Gear ** REDACTED Kazuya fights with a cool, collected edge. He lets his enemy tire themselves out by attacking with their full forces before delivering powerful, lethal counterattacks. His Code Access Gear is always being used for its Gear Overrides for this purpose, blasting enemies away with a Gear Breaker Override or marking multiple enemies with his Gear Pointers before kicking through all of them. Kazuya is a very versatile agent, covering stealth missions or being sent as a vanguard agent. Trivia * He's based on Kamen Rider Kaixa. * He's the first member of Nebula Oscillation who wasn't invited into the guild by his co-workers. * He has a habit of adjusting the "collar" of his Valvrave Armor when he equips it. Category:Player Category:Male Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 2 Player (HRB)